


fire Instead of the fool

by sandyk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Post Stranger Things 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Lucas said, "What do you two talk about?"





	fire Instead of the fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> not mine, no profit garnered. Title from Padma Newsome's Reasonable Man (I don't mind).

Max's home is the worst and she hates it. Eleven's home is actually pretty nice and she likes to share it. It's the basis of their friendship once they have a friendship. At first, Lucas said, "What do you two even have to talk about? Just because you're both girls doesn't mean you'll just be friends."

"Because you have to have something in common with someone to be friends. She needs me," Max said. "And she's super cool."

They still call her El, Jane hasn't caught on with anyone except Sheriff Hopper and all their teachers. And all the people who meet her for the first time. So just Max, Lucas, Will, Mike, and Dustin call her El. Dustin suggested they combine the names and call her Janelle but everyone agreed that was bs. 

The boys still talked about their party even though none of them played D&D anymore. They played video games or they sat around talking about science stuff and whatever evil was haunting Hawkins in the Upside Down. 

El was way behind when it came to school. Max was the only one who ever actually read any books that weren't Lord of the Rings or Piers Anthony. So Max was the one helping El catch up on things everyone read. 

"I used to have the complete Nancy Drew," Max said. "They're with my dad now. But the library has them. They're kind of old-fashioned but they're good. We can re-read them."

El would read one, pass it on to Max. Max would skim it to remember the important parts. Then they would discuss. The guys were all idiots about it. "At least read the Hardy Boys," Mike said. Mike was a dork. 

They would eat frozen dinners and heat them up in the microwave Hopper had bought. He called the two of them the book club. He thought he was hilarious. 

"Sometimes it's good to get away from all those boys," Max said. 

"I agree," El said. 

"Boys love farting and gross things. They collect slimy bugs. I'm not saying that stuff can't be fun, but it's not as much fun as they think," Max said. 

"Yes," El said. "I like Nancy Drew."

Max nodded and smiled. El said, "The girls are friends, not enemies. Nancy can count on them."

"Exactly," Max said. She didn't exactly say that any one of the boys' homes was better than her own, and she didn't want to overstay her welcome with Lucas. Max felt El got it without saying, though. 

El said, "You should come over. We can watch Simon and Simon. Mike says it's dumb."

"It's not dumb," Max said. "Does your dad not like it?"

"He doesn't care," El said. 

Max felt like from anybody else it might be pity. God, even Steve Harrington made up excuses to invite her over so she didn't have to go home. She could handle herself. But El seemed like she just genuinely wanted to watch Simon and Simon with her. With a friend. 

"Okay," Max said. "Your dad can drive me home?"

"Yes," El said. "He taught me how to make popcorn."

"Cool," Max said. "That sounds like fun."

They got together every Thursday night, after that, even if there were reruns. They watched Magnum PI first and then Simon and Simon. El didn't really know how to make popcorn, but her dad made it the first few times and then El figured it out. They would do their homework while they watched but if the shows were really good, they'd get nothing done. 

Hopper would drive her home and glare at her stepfather and Billy as he opened the car door for her and walked her up the steps. "Good to see you," Hopper said, patting his gun. 

Max pushed past him to her bedroom. 

Lucas said, "What do you two talk about?"

Max rolled her eyes. "We talk about boys and you and Mike and periods, what do you think?"

"Ew," Lucas said. "Sorry I asked."

"Good," Max said.


End file.
